Sin & Redemption
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: I was a good Girl, I came home with good grades, I worked and I cooked for my Dad, but One thing I never expected to happen... I was raped
1. Chapter 1

Sin & Redemption By Twilight's Arch Inc

The Attack :

It was very dark and a misty night,

Me and my best Friend Angel Weber walked home from work late one evening as we talked about the colleges we planed to go.

"So, after graduation, I'll be going to College in Washington " Angela said .

"I'll probably go to the Community College here, I won't leave Charlie alone , it's something, besides I can't afford the universities anyways" I said as I looked at Angela.

Angela looked over to me as she smiled .

"You know they do have scholarships, grants, financial aid" Angela began.

"Yea, but look at the fact that I will have to payback, now that's gonna be a bitch too do anyways" I said as I continued walking beside her .

"Oh, you do have a point there" Angela said in a british accent as I laughed at her.

We continued walking til we hit TringleLane Street.

"Oh, this is my stop," Angela said as she smiled.

I watched Angela as she turned to face me as she walked backwards as she began to talk to me,  
"I will see you tomorrow in school, okay call me as soon as you walk into your house please, I don't want to worry that you have been abducted by ufo's or a mysterious man" she said as she now smiled.

"I Promise I will call you " I smiled at Angela as she now turned her back and walked her way to her house as I watched her now entering, there I made my way as I crossed the street and walked another three streets down besides walking thru a huge park before my street.

there I heard loud music coming from the back of the park as I looked, there I noticed a group of Fraternity guys drinking and smoking, Hell I don't know what it was but I could smell it and it didn't smell any good. I quickly made my way hoping that I wouldn't cause any attraction to these guys, shit I was only 16, who would want to talk to a 16 year old High School student, that be a shocker huh , I ignored the music and the men that surrounded the vehicles.

I heard laughter and yells as I swallowed as I held my jacket tighter around my body .My Dad warned me to bring my mace, but being the stubborn one, I actually forgot it and left it on my bed.

"Hey tossed me The Corona!" Yelled out a males voice as he laughed.

I made my way thru the park as as I was suddenly grabbed from behind, the attacker suddenly grabbed me from behind, and shoved me onto the ground, I tried to turn to see who my attacker was but he suddenly pinned me down onto the cold mud beneath me, my face was shoved into the ground.

I felt his hands roaming my body as i screamed out, but the music was so loud that no one could hear me,

"No ..please st...stop it " I begged.

the attacker continued to ravage my body as i tried to crawl away from him.I couldn't move as he quickly turned me and moved his hands underneath my waitress uniform, i felt his hands ripping my panties away from my body, there I screamed again as he suddenly placed his hand on my mouth.

I felt his manhood entering me roughly as i screamed in pain. I felt his move as it became more rapid and fast. I heard his grunting in my ear as I felt the hot shed tears strolling my cheeks as i cried. " This wasn't suppose to have happened, This has never happened to me before, why now' I thought.

"Im..Im sorry ...I'm sorry" I heard him say into my ear as he continued to move inside me, as he broke my hymn ..

that was the night I lost my virginity to my attacker ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sin & Redepmtion Nightmares

The Nightmares continued from the night before, I awoke breathing rapidly as I sat in bed, I looked out my window then to my clock, there I noticed it was a quarter til 7. I moved out of bed as I winced in pain. I ignored it as I made my way to the bathroom as I prepared to shower.

I washed my body throughly as the flashbacks continued over and over ,my body pinned onto the cold muddy ground as I broke out crying as I shivered.

I stopped crying as I now moved out of the shower and dressed. I managed to dress into my uniform as i looked at myself into my mirror as I smoothed out the wrinkles out of the uniform. there I sighed as i turned and put my silk socks and my loafers on as I grabbed my backpack as I made my way out of my room and walked downstairs . there I saw my dad as I walked over to him as I kissed his cheek and sat infront of him as I reached for a toast bread and some juice. when my father broke the silence between us.

"So how was work last night"

"Good, I made like about two hundred, I have to go to the bank and deposit the money"

"How much do you have saved so far?"

"Uh... Hold on " Bella began to answered as she pulled out my bank book out ofher backpack as I opened it up on the third page. "So far I have saved, " she began.

"500.00"Bella answered.

"Not bad kid" her Father said.

"Tell me about it" she smiled as I bit into my toast.

"What?"

" Nothing Dad, I love you " I smiled as i stood and walked over to him as I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Okay Okay, kiddo get going to school before you get late" "Okay Daddy , see you this afternoon " Bella said as she pulled out her Ipod as she put the headphones as she walked out of the house as she played the music that blasted thru the headphones as she listened to a song Known as We belong together By Miriah Carey as she walked to school as she smiled even though the rape did occur the night before, she managed to block the images from her mind. placing her hands on her tummy thinking if there is a chyld in there , she will love that baby, but how she will face how he or she was concieved that was very hard to explain to everyone once she starts showing. she walked as she felt a bit confused, she looked around as if she was being watched or being followed. taking a deep breath as she looked forward as she continued walking to school.

"ugh... this is gonna be awkard , I never Called Angela last night " She moaned as she arrived at school as she heard Angela yelling her name out as she winced.

"ISABELLA MARIE YVETTE SWAN! , WHY DIDN"T YOU CALL ME LAST NIGHT!" Angela yelled . "OW shit she called my middle name, I am in deep shit " I thought as I walked over to her as I hugged her.

"Sorry, it was late and I didn't want to call to late, I got in around close to one,"

"why so late Bella?"

I lowered my head as I kicked a rock as I shrugged. Bella you can tell me anything, You are like my sister please" Angela said as she placed her hand on my arm as i lifted my head to look at her as i cried hysterically and fell onto the cold ground as I shivered. I saw Angela kneeling down as we both came face to face with each other . "I was raped last night Angela, I can't tell my Dad, Im not a virgin anymore, and I am worried that I...I might be pregnant" Bella cried.

"Ohh Bella" Angela cried with her as she held her . "I don't know what to do Angela" Bella whispered.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do, we will skip school and I will take you to the Parent planning Clinic and take a test come on let's go" Angela suggested as she moved to her feet as she helped Bella up as they walked over to her convertable as Angela now entered along with Bella as she now drove off to Port Angeles. As they arrived in the city Angel pulled into the McDonalds as she ordered some food for herself and Isabella as she smiled,

" Thank you, I'll pay you back " Bella promised . as soon as they got their food Angela drove into the parking lot of the Parent Planning center as she looked at bella.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Bella answered as they both moved out of the car and made their way inside the clinic and walked over to the receptionist .

"Good morning, can I help you?"

"Yes, How much is it to have a pregnancy test done?"

"It's free ... and so is the visit, My Sister Rosalie will come and get you in a few minutes."  
" Thank you " Bella said as she now took a seat beside

Isabella and Angela now looked at a few magazines as the door now opened as her name was called. there she stood up as she now entered "Angela are you coming with me, you are my best Friend"

"sure Bella," Angela said as she stood and made her way as they entered the lab as Isabella sat down as she watched the blonde fix up the needle as she smiled.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked as she prepared the stuff along with an alchol pad as she smiled at Bella .

"I am fine, Let's get this over with"

The Nurse slowly placed the needle on Bella's arm as she slowly pushed it inside.

"You will feel a small pinch, this will determine you are pregnant, How old are you? She asked as she tried to make a conversation.

'" I am 16,"

"Wow, What about the Father?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know, I was raped last night ' Bella answered .

The Nurse pulled out the needle as she walked over to the machine as she placed the vile inside it as was now movingf in a circular motion as the information was being processed into a paper. there it will show if she is pregnant..

" Dr Esme Cullen will be with you shortly , let me take you to a room okay, "  
"Okay", Bella said as she now followed the nurse as Angela also followed as they now entered the room.

"Okay she'll be with you shortly".

Angela and Bella now sighed as they smiled at each other, there Bella walked over to the bed as she sat down, Angela took a seat at a nearby chair as she began to look around and began a game.

"I spy in my monkey eye something blue"

"The walls"

"Good one"

"Okay my turn, I spy in my monkey eye something funny"

"Okay you lost me?"

"look in the mirror Angela"

Angela looked into the mirror as she spotted ketchup on her nose .

"Shit, I look like Roudolph the red nose Reindeer" Bella laughed as the door now opened as the Dr now entered.

"Hello ladies.," Dr Esme Cullen smiled.

"Hello," Angela and Bella greeted.

"Okay , we got the results back, from the looks of it Bella, You are indeed pregnant, but you have two choices to choose from right now, One is abortion, or adoption" Dr Cullen Explained.

"I...I can't kill an innocent baby," Bella cried.

" There's always adoption Bella" Angela said.

Bella sighed as she placed her hand on her stomach, there she sighed as she cried. killing the baby is like killing herself, there she thought about the adoption situation as she looked at Esme.

"No, the baby is my blood, I'm keeping it"... 


End file.
